


It's a Dad Thing

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dad hugs, Fluff, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: This month is Pride. I'm a proud LGBTQ mom. I am also a member of Free Mom Hugs and will be attending our town's Pride Celebration at the end of this month. My friend, Stacie, and I were chatting and she thought it would be an awesome idea to make a Destiel story about Free Dad Hugs. So, this little story was born. Hope you enjoy.





	It's a Dad Thing

“Come on, Dad, we’re going to be late,” Jack said, looking at the watch his grandmother had sent him for graduation. The eighteen-year-old was dressed in strategically ripped blue jeans and a t-shirt that had the sleeves torn off. Emblazoned across the front was the words ‘Love Wins’ in rainbow colors. 

Jack wasn’t the stereotypical gay teenager. His weekends were spent with his father hiking or rock-hounding around the state. He’d never had a boyfriend that his father knew about, but Castiel didn’t think he was a virgin either. 

Castiel took one more look into the mirror. He was feeling self-conscious in the shirt Jack had bought him to wear. He believed in the message behind it though. Any parent who tossed their kid to the curb because they came out as gay, bi, trans, or any of the other parts of the spectrum were worthless, in his opinion. He straightened his shoulders, nodded to his reflection, and turned. “Good enough?” 

His son took his time looking him up and down. “You know, Dad, for an old guy, you’re pretty hot.” 

Castiel reached forward and mussed up Jack’s hair. “I’ll have you know, I’m in my prime.” 

They got into Castiel’s Nissan Leaf and Jack plugged in his iPhone. The opening chords of Strawberry Fields Forever came through the speakers. Jack was a teenager, but he had an old soul. Halfway to Fiesta Park, where Austin Pride would be happening, he turned the volume down. “Dad?” 

“Yes?” Castiel glanced over at his son’s serious tone. Jack was staring out the passenger window, his hands fisted in his lap. “Hey, you know you can tell me anything, right?” 

“Duh. You came out to me before I could get up my nerve, Dad.” That was true. After Kelly died of ovarian cancer when Jack was only fourteen, Castiel became a full-time father. They never married, but he’d always taken his responsibilities seriously and did his part to help raise the boy. Once Jack moved in, Castiel sat him down and explained that while he’d thought he loved Kelly, he always identified as a gay man. Jack told him right afterward that he found boys attractive. Throughout the years since, he and Jack shared many conversations about sex and sexual identity. 

Eyes returning to the road, he flipped his turn signal and took a right onto Anthony Street “I know you’re kind of bummed I chose Whitman...” Castiel opened his mouth to disagree, but Jack kept going. “and I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Dad.” He tapped the brakes, knowing he needed to slow down and possibly pull over for this conversation. “You’ve always been there for me and you’ve always supported me.” 

“And I always will, Jack,” Castiel said, not wanting to let on how Jack’s words were affecting him. He was _bummed_ that Jack picked Whitman in Washington State over the University of Texas to get his degree in Architecture, but he understood. Texas was conservative and Jack had already had his fill of discrimination. If Castiel didn’t have his tenure, he’d pick up and move too. 

“I just wanted you to know that I’m proud that you’re my dad.” 

“I’m proud of you, Jack. So damn proud.” He was rewarded with a grin and they drove in silence for a few more minutes, each into their own thoughts. Castiel found a parking spot close to the entrance of the park. People, decked out in rainbows and some outlandish outfits, were making their way into already crowded event.  

The father and son joined the line and a young man read Castiel’s t-shirt. “That’s so cool. Can I have one?” 

Castiel grinned, “Of course, son. That’s what I’m here for.” He put his arms around the too-thin boy and closed his eyes, wondering what his home life was like. When he opened them, he caught Jack’s expression, a soft smile was on his lips. Knowing his son was proud of him made him hug the boy a bit tighter.  

By the time, they found the table set up under a tent by Free Mom Hugs organization, Castiel had been approached by many other teens and twenty-somethings for a warm embrace and a kind word. A blonde woman greeted him. “Hello, I’m so glad you are here with us.” All the women sported shirts similar to Castiel’s though his said ‘dad’ instead of ‘mom’.  

Jack wandered off to see the sights while Castiel helped the women hang up their banners. He introduced himself and found most of them were his age or a bit older. One was paying extra attention to him and he worked the trials of being gay in Texas into the conversation. He was putting more bottled water into the huge cooler when a deep voice made him look up. 

“Is this where I’m supposed to be?” The man was gorgeous. Tall, well-built, brown hair that glinted with ginger highlights in the sun. Mildred, the organization’s leader, stepped forward.  

She pointed to his t-shirt that had the same image as Castiel’s and said, “It is, handsome. We are excited to have two dads with us today. Hope we don’t get too out of hand. We can be a rowdy bunch.” 

The man seemed to be out of his element, so he stepped forward and held out his hand. “Hello, I’m the other dad. Castiel Novak.” 

“Dean. Dean Winchester. I’m here with my daughter. Only she deserted me right after we got here.” 

“Ah, I understand. My son took off too.” They stared at each other for a few more seconds. Castiel noted how beautiful the man’s eyes were. Green, not dark like a forest, but lighter, like a spring meadow. He broke the stare. He was being foolish. His gaydar wasn’t the best, but even he could tell this man was straight as they came. The t-shirt looked to be one size too small for him and it showed his biceps off perfectly. His hand had been calloused, like he worked with them. Construction? Mechanic? Something manly. 

To Mildred, Dean asked, “So, what do we do?” 

“If you will help Castiel bring a few more cases of water from my van, we can get them on ice, and then, we hug. You read the email I sent about things you can and can’t say or do, right?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Dean said, turning to follow Castiel to Mildred’s mini-van. “So, have you done this before?” 

“No. This is my first year. My son, Jack, signed me up for it. I think it is truly wonderful what these people are doing for the LGBTQ community.” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty awesome. Claire has been going to Pride since she was old enough to drive, but this year, she asked me to get involved. I’ve flown a rainbow flag outside my business since she came out to me... tryin’ to be supportive as I can. It ain’t easy in Texas sometimes.” 

“Austin is more liberal than most of the state, but there are bigots everywhere.” 

“Preaching to the choir, dude,” Dean said, hefting two of the cases up and handing them to Castiel. He took the remaining three and Castiel managed to nudge the door shut with his shoulder.  

The next hour was chaotic. They gave out cold water to the attendees and made themselves as approachable as possible. Both Dean and Castiel garnered a lot of attention from the younger ones. Castiel could tell that Dean was as emotional as he was.  

As the lunch hour approached, the smells from the food trucks made Castiel’s stomach growl. He was going to ask if anyone needed anything before he stepped away to find something to eat when a vibrant blonde ran up. “Dad, how goes it?” 

“It’s going. Giving out lots of hugs. Keeping everyone hydrated. You know, dad stuff,” Dean said with a grin. “You keeping out of trouble?” 

She rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face. “I found Charlie and Gilda. They said they’d come over to see you in a little while.” 

“Cool. Hey, have you eaten yet?” Dean asked, taking out his wallet. 

“Yes, Dad, jeez. I know how to feed myself.” She flipped her sunglasses up on her head and looked around, her gaze landing on Castiel. “Hi, I’m Claire.” She stuck out her hand. 

“Castiel,” he said, shaking it gently.  

“Bet my dad was glad to see you. He was afraid he’d be the only dude in a herd of moms.” 

“Yes, well, I had the same fears,” Castiel replied.  

Before he could say more, two women came up. One, a redhead, pulled Castiel into a hug. “Thank you for being you, man.” Then she turned, “Dean, look at you, bitch. I’m so damn proud.” She fanned her face, pretending rather dramatically to shed tears. 

“Shut up, Charlie. Don’t you have someone to harass besides me?” 

She made a show of looking around before looking back at Dean. “Nope. You are the only one on my harassment list at the moment.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, but Castiel could tell he was enjoying the bantering. “Why haven’t I fired you yet?” 

“Because you love my sweet ass, and don’t even try to deny it.” She took the other woman’s hand in hers. “Gilda and I are taking your daughter with us tonight. So, don’t wait up.” 

“Where? What time will she be home?” He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look imposing. 

It was Claire’s turn to roll her eyes. “Twenty, Dad, not twelve.” 

“Our house. Game night. It’s a slumber party, boss man, so don’t expect her until tomorrow sometime.” 

“Last time she spent the night with you, the police were called.” Castiel’s eyes widened. Dean must have caught it because he laughed. “Don’t worry, they aren’t delinquents. Charlie just had the brilliant idea to have an outdoor showing of Star Wars. Her neighbors were not impressed with the stormtroopers parading through their lawn at two in the morning.” 

“In my defense, they were just mad because they weren’t invited,” she told Castiel. “Would you call the cops if stormtroopers were lounging by your pool?” 

“Definitely not,” he said seriously. “I would don my own costume and join them.” She squealed and gave Castiel a high five. 

“You seem to be making friends.” Jack’s voice from behind him made Castiel turn. 

“Jack.” He put his hands on Jack’s shoulder and drew him forward. His son wasn’t shy, but he was sometimes awkward in public situations. A trait he’d inherited from Castiel. “Everyone, this is my son, Jack.” 

“Hi, Jack. Hijack... get it,” Charlie said, elbowing Dean in the ribs. 

“Like he hasn’t heard that one a thousand times,” Dean said dryly, but he held out his hand to Jack. “Good to meet you. That one is mine, Claire. The obnoxious one is Charlie. She works for me. And this is Gilda, her soon-to-be wife.” 

Everyone seemed to be talking at once, everyone but Castiel. He observed his son. Jack was smiling at Claire and the two of them were whispering. Charlie and Gilda were also talking too soft for him to overhear, but Dean was shaking his head at whatever they were saying, his eyes straying to Castiel and then away quickly. 

Then five sets of eyes were on him. “You’re gay?” Claire asked, a mischievous grin on her face. 

“I...yes...” Castiel looked to his son for assistance, but Jack was nodding toward... Dean. 

“My dad is a great cook, owns his own business, and drives the coolest car.”  

“Oh, my God... ignore her. Please for the love of all that’s holy, ignore her. Claire, you are so grounded.” 

“Ple-ease, Dad, twenty, not twelve. We’ve discussed this.” 

“I’m not sure I understand,” Castiel said, confused by the direction of the conversation. 

Jack spoke up. “My dad is super-smart, loves to collect rocks, and...” He seemed to be searching his mind for something and then his face brightened. “drives a Leaf for environmental reasons.” Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. He was boring.  

Claire narrowed her eyes. “Hmmm, well, they say opposites attract...” 

“And doesn’t that sound like the kiss of death?” Charlie asked, tapping her finger on her chin. 

“Cas, please ignore them,” Dean said emphatically. To Charlie and Claire, he hissed. “Stay out of my love life.” 

“What love life,” Claire scoffed. “When was the last time you dated anyone, Dad?” 

“Thanks, Claire, way to make the dude sound like a loser,” Charlie spoke up, causing Dean to glare at her. Castiel found himself suddenly amused by the situation. Apparently, Dean wasn’t straight after all. 

“My father is a professor. What does your dad do?” Jack asked, his face serious. 

“What is this, an interview? Are you good enough for my dad?” Charlie clapped her hands. “We should do a game show. _And Mr. Winchester_ , how do you feel about pets? Dogs or cats.” She held out an imaginary microphone to Dean. 

“Cats,” Castiel said softly. 

“Dogs,” Dean shouted, then sighed. “Fuck, we are not doing a game show.” 

“My dad owns Winchester Security. He does... security stuff,” Claire added helpfully. 

“This is exciting,” Mildred added from her perch near the cooler. “Are you two nice young men going to go on a date?” 

Dean groaned and stared heavenward as if looking for divine intervention. Castiel shrugged. How had this situation gotten so out of control? It was a scene from a stupid romantic comedy.  

“He’s a professor, a _professor_ , why would he even want to go out with me?” Dean asked the group at large. 

“You need to stop that nonsense,” Mildred said, standing up and striding over to their group and stopping in front of Dean. She poked his chest with her finger. “So what if he’s a professor. You own a business. That takes balls.”  

“Whoa, go, grandma,” Charlie whispered next to Castiel. 

“It looks like you raised a fine daughter, even if her dress is a bit short.”  

Claire looked down at her dress and frowned. “Is not,” she muttered, but tugged the hem down self-consciously. 

“But you don’t know how a story ends until you turn the page. Life is risky.” She glared up at Dean, standing several inches taller than her five-and-a-half-foot frame. Dean looked from her to Castiel.  

“Everyone, please leave Dean alone. You’ve put him on the spot,” Castiel said quietly.  

“Yes, maybe we should stay out of other people’s lives,” Gilda said, speaking for the first time. Everyone had the good grace to look ashamed. She took Charlie’s hand. “We are going to go watch the next act on stage. Jack, Claire, come on.”  

Once they were gone, Mildred made herself busy on the other side of the tent. “Dean, please don’t feel you have to...” 

“Cas, look...” Both men stopped speaking and Dean’s cheeks took on a rosy flush.  

Castiel took a deep breath and remembered Mildred’s words. Life was risky, but just maybe... “Dean, are you doing anything later this evening?” 

“Wh...What... uh, no.” A smile lit up his face and Castiel’s palms began to sweat. The man was truly beautiful. “You asking me out, Cas?” 

“Yes. Yes, I am,” Castiel said emphatically, lifting his chin. He might be boring, but when Dean smiled at him like that, he felt special. 

“Cool.” He gave Castiel a wink that did things to his stomach, like the Texas Giant roller coaster at Six Flags.  

The remainder of the afternoon flew by with their group giving out hugs to just about everyone. Jack and Claire drifted over around four. “Jack is going to come over to Charlie’s with me.” 

“Oh,” Castiel said, taken aback. Jack usually didn’t make friends that fast. “I don’t really know Charlie that well...” 

“Dad, eighteen, not eight.” He laughed as Claire held up her hand for a high five.  

“Shit, Claire,” Dean muttered. To Castiel, he said, “She’s really a good kid.” 

Castiel finally nodded. “How will you get home?” They’d ridden here together. An awkward minute ticked by while everyone was trying to think of something to say, finally Castiel dug his keys out of his pocket. “Take the car. I can get an Uber home.” 

“Great. Thanks, Dad,” Jack said, snatching the keys from Castiel’s outstretched hand. “Don’t worry. Promise?” Something in his son’s expression told him this tentative friendship with Claire was important to him. 

“Promise,” he vowed. 

They two men helped Mildred and the other women fold the tables and take down the tent. Castiel kept glancing at Dean, for some reason expecting him to disappear into thin air like his imagination had conjured up his perfect man. Handsome, yet warm and funny. A good father. A supportive father. A few times, he caught Dean watching him and they’d share an embarrassed smile.  

When the van was loaded, Mildred took Castiel aside. “I have a good feeling about you two. Keep me updated on Facebook.” 

Castiel hugged her and whispered, “I have a good feeling too.” 

She hugged Dean and when he bent his head to listen to something she said, he wondered if she was telling him the same thing.  

As she drove away, Castiel took out his phone. “I should call an Uber.” 

“I thought you wanted to... you know, go out,” Dean said, looking unsure of himself. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and his shoulders looked tight. 

“I do. I do,” he repeated. “But Dean, it’s only four-thirty. I thought you’d want to go home... change...” He knew he wanted a shower. The Texas heat had made him sweaty and he wanted to be fresh for his date. 

“Nah, I have an idea. If you’re up to it.” He looked at Castiel slyly and he wondered if this was a test of some sort. 

“Fine. Lead on.” He followed Dean as they wove through the crowds. They were stopped several times by people thanking them for coming out and supporting them. Again, Castiel was saddened by the thought of any child being cast out for being different. As they made it to the park’s entrance, their hands brushed and he felt a spark of electricity. He knew it was all in his head, but it made him feel lighter. A few steps later, it happened again, but this time, Dean threw him a sideways glance and laced his fingers through Castiel’s. He nibbled his lower lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. 

Dean stopped in front of a huge, black car. “Here we are.” A part of him wanted to think about carbon footprints and emissions, but somehow, the car fit Dean.  

As they settled inside, Dean turned to Castiel. “A professor, huh? What do you teach?” 

“I teach geology.” 

Dean laughed softly. “That explains the part about collecting rocks.” 

“Yes, well, when Jack was younger, we spent a lot of time hiking and I’d hoped he would become a rock-hound like me, but he was more interested in drawing pictures.” 

“He wants to be an artist?” 

“No, though he is very good at it, he wants to be an architect.” 

“Wow, that’s awesome. Will he be going to Texas?” 

“No, unfortunately for me, he leaves for Whitman in August.” 

“Whitman? Shit, isn’t that in Washington?” 

“It is.” They were quiet as Dean started the car and pulled out onto the street. “What about Claire? Is she going to school?” 

“Not everyone needs college,” Dean said roughly and Castiel tilted his head at his tone. Dean’s earlier comment about Castiel not wanting to go out with him because he was a professor began to make sense. 

“No, to the contrary... a college education need not be the basis of a good, honorable career. Look at our military, firefighters, our police. Most do not have a degree of any kind, yet they have the most important of jobs.” 

Dean was silent for a moment and Castiel began to think this first date was doomed. “Claire’s mom left when she was barely a month old. Just walked away from us.” He paused, but Castiel remained quiet. “I did my best, ya know? I was starting up the company... and I wasn’t always there.” He turned and headed east. “When she was twelve, she started hanging with this group of girls. Long story short, she got arrested for shoplifting. Thankfully, my brother works in the DA’s office and knew the judge. He made her do community service. She spent that summer at the High-Flying Ranch, working with disabled kids.” He stopped again, but this time he wore a soft smile. “She changed that year. Both of us did. Her grades improved, she found a new set of friends, and the next summer, she went back. Now, she’s the assistant director,” he finished proudly. 

“She sounds like a wonderful young woman, Dean. You should be proud. Not only of her, but for the man who raised her.”  

“Yeah, she’s a good kid.” They continued to drive until they left Austin behind. “We’re in Hill Country,” Dean said. “Have you been up this way?” 

“A few times. There are some great places to hike around here,” Castiel looked out at the passing scenery.  

“Well, we aren’t going hiking,” Dean said cheekily. He turned off on a gravel road and Castiel saw a huge metal warehouse. 

“What’s this?” Dean parked and shut off the engine. 

“This is my friend’s brewery. Benny plans on opening up a tap room here in a few more weeks. Meantime, he lets friends and family taste his experiments.”  

They got out and again, Dean took his hand, leading him inside the open bay door. “Hey, Benny, anyone home?” 

“Hello, Brotha’.” A burly man came out from behind a large stainless-steel vat. “What are you doing here. I thought you had a thing with Claire.” 

“Dean pointed to his shirt. “I did, but it’s over now. She’s going to Charlie’s for game night, so I decided to show my new friend, Cas, your place.” Castiel watched how the man’s eyes traveled down to their clasped hands. An eyebrow arched minutely, but his smile was friendly. 

“Perfect timing, as usual. I just finished a batch. I’m thinking about calling it The Big Easy.” He led them to the back of the brewery and pulled three pint glasses from a drying rack.  

Dean leaned close. “In case you didn’t notice by the accent, Benny is a transplant from New Orleans. I think their loss is our gain.” 

Benny laughed heartily as he handed them each a glass of the amber liquid. Castiel smelled it. It was hoppy, but carried a citrus note. He took a sip and held it on his tongue for a few seconds before swallowing. “Nice,” he said softly and his face warmed when he realized both men were staring at him. 

Slapping Dean on the back of his head, Benny crowed, “Damn, son, you picked a good one. He’s got taste. Why he’s with you, I haven’t a fuckin’ clue.” 

Before Castiel could weigh in, Dean joined Benny’s laughter. “He’s with me because he has _good_ taste.” 

“Exactly,” Castiel said, raising his glass and taking another sip.  

The three men sat on an old picnic table under an old oak tree, sipping beer, and trading stories until Castiel started to yawn. He didn’t want the evening to end, but he was tired and Sunday, instead of being a day of rest, was his day to clean house, run errands, and do his laundry. Dean placed a hand on his back. “I need to get you home, Professor.”  

In the car, Castiel noticed Dean’s hand between them on the seat. Taking a chance, he took it in his. Dean looked over and smiled. “I’m glad Claire talked me into going to Pride today,” he said softly, his eyes back on the road. 

“Me too,” Castiel replied simply. 

All too soon, the lights of Austin appeared and their comfortable silence was replaced with directions to Castiel’s home. In the driveway, Dean didn’t shut off the engine and Castiel was torn. He noted that Jack wasn’t home yet. Should he invite Dean in? If so, would he be able to let him leave? He wasn’t one to jump into any relationship with both feet, he was more apt to stick a toe in to test the water first. “Cas...” 

“Dean...” They both laughed. “You first.” 

“I had a great time today... tonight... and I want to see you again.” 

“I’d like that very much, Dean,” Castiel said, his voice barely a whisper. They sat staring at each other, their faces illuminated by the streetlight. Dean licked his lips and Castiel tracked the movement. Dean’s eyes widened and he reached for him. Castiel felt his warm palm on the back of his neck and then he was lost in the kiss. It started light... chaste, but Castiel wanted more and he took it, his tongue exploring Dean’s mouth. He tasted of beer and the watermelon that Benny had sliced for them.  

Dean pulled back then forward again to place another quick kiss on Castiel’s lips. “If I don’t go now, I’m not gonna want to leave.” Castiel nodded and shifted uncomfortably. His cock was hard and pressed against his fly. Damn, he was feeling like a damn teenager. 

“And I wouldn’t want you to,” Castiel murmured as he nuzzled his lips against Dean’s whisker-rough cheek. He exhaled loudly and straightened in his seat. “Goodnight, Dean.” 

“Night, Cas.”  

Reluctantly, Castiel opened the door and put one foot out on his driveway. He turned. “Dean, I’d like to see you again.” 

His smile was perfect and Castiel wanted... no, needed, to ask him inside, but he knew better. “I’d like that. Tomorrow?” 

“Dinner?” 

“I’ll cook.” 

“Yes, Claire said you were a good cook.” He straightened and then pulled up short. He leaned back down to see Dean. “I guess we should exchange phone numbers.” 

“Yeah, that would help,” Dean’s laughter was soft and musical. Castiel was enthralled with this man.  

Inside his home, Castiel locked the door and rested against it. He touched his lips and smiled. Maybe Jack leaving for college won’t be as bad as he thought. Maybe... just maybe... he wouldn’t be as lonely. 

 


End file.
